1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing structure of a turbocharger.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 2007-170296 and Laid-open No. 2010-138757 disclose turbocharger bearing structures provided with a rotor shaft, a bearing housing in which a bearing hole is formed, and a bearing member of the semi-floating type arranged in the bearing hole and supporting the rotor shaft in a rotatable state. In the turbocharger bearing structures described above, the bearing member has a first bearing portion and a second bearing portion spaced at a predetermined interval in the axial direction of the rotor shaft, in its inner periphery. The region between the first bearing portion and the second bearing portion in the inner periphery of the bearing member and the outer periphery of the rotor shaft constitute an oil passage for supply of lubricant oil to inside surfaces of the first and second bearing portions. A through hole for supply of the lubricant oil to the oil passage is formed in the bearing member. The lubricant oil supplied through a lubricant supply hole of the bearing housing is supplied through the through hole of the bearing member into the oil passage and then flows through the space between each of the inside surfaces of the first and second bearing portions and the rotor shaft to form oil film.